The Life and Times of Three Kunoichi from Konoha
by Hiroko-chan103
Summary: This is a story about three Kunoichi who build friendships and make enemies. It is centered around three OCs. I'm terrible at summeries so please just read. It's my first solo story too! Also no paring yet. Possible SasukexOC pairing in later chappies
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story is purely fan made.

Author's Note: This is my first solo story on so don't be mean.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'**Inner self'**

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_There is a beautiful blue ocean with waves crashing at the white sand shore. The weather could not be anymore perfect than it already is, there are no clouds in the bright blue sky and the sun is nice and warm. There is a light breeze which plays with the blue hair of the lone person on the beach. She smiles as her hair tickles her nose. She is wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of black shorts. She turns to face her back toward the magnificent ocean. She then walks up toward the spot where she placed her towel and chair._

Suddenly there is a loud beeping sound. The ocean scene fades away and becomes black. The blue-haired girl smashes the off button of her alarm clock. "Uhhgg, why did that have to be a dream?" questioned the girl. '**Because, Hiroko did you really think that would really happen?' **questioned her inner self. '_No... I suppose not._' Hiroko mentally replied as she got out of her bed. She then wiped the sleep from her ocean blue eyes before making her bed.

After that she headed to her dresser and picked out the clothes she was going to wear today. The clothes consisted of a blue wetsuit that was worn over a blue tank top and blue shorts. She then put a pair of blue goggles on top of her head. She slipped on her blue ninja sandals before she went to the bathroom to go pee and do other bathroom related things. Once done in the bathroom she headed down stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen she grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed out the door. She was going to the Konoha Academy.

Once at her destination she quickly looked around to see who was there before she sat down next to her best friend, Kasai. Kasai has fiery red hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a black t-shirt. She is a few years younger than Hiroko but is strong enough to be in a class with older kids. Kasai can control fire and she also has a temper which don't mix well. But Hiroko is always by Kasai's side in case she sets someone/ something on fire because Hiroko controls water and can put out the fires. Hiroko greets Kasai, who nods her head in response. Kasai then folds her arms on her desk and lays her head down and goes to asleep or at least appears to go to sleep. Meanwhile Hiroko looks around for her other friends. She spots one and waves at her the girl responds by waving back as she heads over to sit on the left side of Kasai. "Hey Chiyoko." says Hiroko with a smile. "Heyy." replies Chiyoko. Chiyoko is a very strong person and is also very sarcastic. "So how do you think class is going to be today?" questioned Hiroko. "Boring as always." replied both Kasai and Chiyoko. The three started to laugh but stopped when Iruka walked in. "Here comes the kill-joy." whispered Chiyoko which caused the three to laugh once more. The girls fell silent when Iruka looked over at them. "Alright class, I have an important announcement." said Iruka. The class looked interested except for one student, Kasai, she looked like she could care less but that was to be expected from the original rebel. Chiyoko didn't look that interested either but listened anyway. Iruka continued, "The exam for you to prove yourself a ninja will occur in about a month." The class groaned at having to take another test but that was part of school so they reluctantly accepted it. Iruka then rambled on about stuff they would need to practice but Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko weren't really listening. Hiroko was daydreaming about a certain someone, Kasai was asleep, and Chiyoko was glaring at no one in particular. After an hour or two Iruka stopped talking which meant it was the start of lunch.

Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko were sitting underneath a tree and eating lunch. They were joined by Etsuko, a friend of theirs, who can read the mind of anyone she pleases except Kasai's but that was her choice because whatever she saw, it scared her enough to never look again. Etsuko has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is also wearing a dark blue t-shirt and matching pants. The group was talking about a variety of topics. "Everybody knows I'm the best ninja ever." said Momoko. She is the most annoying girl in existence. She wears so much pink it is nauseating and to top it all off she has pink hair too. "No, you're not. You can't even throw the kunais right." said Kasai as she gave Momoko a death glare. Hiroko looked worried because she knew how much Kasai hated Momoko and would set her on fire for just breathing. Kasai was getting ready to set Momoko on fire when it was time to go back to class. "She is** VERY **lucky that we have to go back to class." said Kasai sounding a little upset that she couldn't set Momoko on fire. "Well there is always after school." suggested Chiyoko with an evil grin. "Don't give her any ideas." said Hiroko in a disapproving tone. Kasai just smirked as they walked back to the academy.

As Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko sat down in their seats, Iruka began to speak again. This time instead of the three girls ignoring him, Hiroko listened while Kasai and Chiyoko opted not to listen. Iruka continued to talk about what you would need to do to pass and become a genin. Hiroko made a mental note of this so she could tell Kasai and Chiyoko later. Iruka continued to ramble until the end of the school day. "Woo-hoo, school's over!" shouted Chiyoko as she punched the air with her fist as soon as they left the academy building. "Not to be the bearer of bad news but we have to go back tomorrow." said Hiroko sounding a little nervous about what the others were going to say.

"You know, Hiro-chan you can be such a buzz kill sometimes." replied Chiyoko as she glared at her. Hiroko suddenly shivered and looked to her right and noticed that Kasai was glaring at her too. Kasai suddenly slapped Hiroko in the back of the head and said, "Try keeping those comments to yourself sometimes." Hiroko didn't reply to that instead she was talking about what they needed to do in order to pass and become genin. After that Chiyoko left to go to her apartment. Hiroko and Kasai continued walking together for a little while before going to their own apartments as well.

Author's Note: I will hopefully be updating this story on a regular basis but I am susceptible to procrastination and writer's block. And if you want to know what the main characters look like look up their names on and if you can only find one click on the name of the artist below the drawing, who happens to be my best friend. One more thing Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did do you really think I would be posting this story here?

Author's Note: I would like to thank Demonic Angel 7 for being my first review ever. I would also like to mention that more of the actual characters from Naruto will start to show up more often from this chapter on. And if you want to see what the main characters look like go to and look up one of their names (Hiroko, Kasai, Chiyoko) then click on the artists account name below the picture and you will be able to see all three of them.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko at the academy together and sat down in their seats in the order that follows: Hiroko on the right, Kasai in the middle, and Chiyoko on the left. Chiyoko was glaring at everyone, Kasai was sleeping with her head resting on her arms, and Hiroko was daydreaming again. Etsuko walked in and sat behind Hiroko and started to read the minds of the students walking in. The thoughts must have been amusing because Etsuko was giggling quietly. Iruka walked in and the usual babble of everyone talking died away. "Alright today we are going to practice accurately throwing kunai knifes." said Iruka. '_Momoko will suck at this._' thought Kasai with an evil grin. Both Hiroko and Chiyoko looked confident about todays class. Etsuko looked pretty confident as well. Everyone stood up and followed Iruka to the training grounds.

At the training grounds the class was split up into groups of three. Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko were in the same group. They were practicing throwing kunais at targets on trees around the field. Kasai was able to hit all the targets in the exact center of each target. Chiyoko and Hiroko were able to hit all of the targets but not able to hit all of them in the exact center. The other students, except Etsuko, were only able to hit a few targets. After doing this for two hours with breaks in between to break-up the action and give the students a few chances to rest it was time for lunch.

Etsuko found Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko sitting underneath a tree and talking amongst themselves. Etsuko sat down between Hiroko and Chiyoko. "So how do you think Momoko did?" asked Chiyoko with a smirk. "She completely sucked like always. I don't even know why she is even trying to become a ninja." said Etsuko. "She was in my group." she added. Kasai smirked evilly once again. "Well I guess that's no surprise." stated Hiroko. "Yeah, now you're on the dark side, Hiro-chan." replied Chiyoko sarcastically. They continued to talk about many different topics.

When lunch was over they all headed back to the academy lead by Iruka. Once all the students were back in their seats, Iruka began to ramble about how becoming a ninja would make your life tougher. The majority of the class was listening while three students decided to not listen. Those three students were Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko. The school day ended and Chiyoko couldn't be happier. This time Hiroko said nothing as they walked together to their apartments.

Later that night, Kasai and Chiyoko were over Hiroko's apartment. "I can't wait to leave the academy." said Chiyoko with a sigh. "Me either. It's just a waste of time." replied Kasai with a serious expression. "Yeah, we are stronger than most of the other students." said Hiroko with an expression of remembrance of the previous lesson. "That's for sure." said Chiyoko enthusiastically. Hiroko left her bedroom to get something to eat in the kitchen. When she returned she was carrying a tray of sugar and chocolate chip cookies. Kasai and Chiyoko stopped talking and walked over the tray of cookies Hiroko placed on her desk. Hiroko was already eating a chocolate chip cookie as she sat down on her bed. Kasai and Chiyoko took the cookies they wanted and sat down on the two cots on the floor of the room. The talking resumed after they finished the whole tray of cookies and continued until the early morning.

The next day at school, Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko were quite tired from their sleep over. They were fortunate that the lesson today split the class into two groups, the boys and the girls. The boys were learning how to control their chakra more to be able to preform stronger jutsu while the girls were learning about the art of flower arranging. Hiroko was slightly interested in the lesson while both Kasai and Chiyoko could care less about arranging flowers. Etsuko was similar to Hiroko in her reaction to the lesson. Momoko excelled at the art much like Yamanaka Ino. Hinata and Sakura were a little less confident in their work than both Ino and Momoko. "Why couldn't we do what the boys are doing instead of this flower crap?" asked Chiyoko sounding annoyed. "I don't know because they think all kunoichi need this skill, when we really don't." replied Hiroko. Kasai looked up from her poorly arranged flowers and said, "Exactly Ko-chan." At the end of the day each girl presented their flowers and after that they could leave.

"Uhhgg, when is this final test... I've never wanted to take a test more than now." exclaimed Chiyoko. Hiroko and Kasai nodded in agreement. The majority of the walk home to their apartments they did not speak. They would wave as each of them left to go to their apartment but that was about it. Chiyoko arrived at her apartment and once inside she sat down on the couch in the living room and watched TV. Hiroko arrived at her apartment and once inside she immediately went into her room and flopped down on her bed and fell asleep because she was still tired from the previous night. Kasai arrived at her apartment and as soon as she was inside, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a sugar cookie and sat down on the couch in the living room and watched TV as she ate her cookie.

Author's Note: There will be a time skip in the next chapter to the test when they become genin. I would also like to say, please review. I will also not be able to update this story for a few days because at my Dad's house I can't get the internet on my computer for some strange reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi it's me again and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'm sick. And there is a time skip to one month later and the genin exam.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... plain and simple.

Hiroko-chan103: So if you wanna check out what the three main characters then go to Kasai AKA The Okami Kaji's story, Days at Konoha Academy, there should be an author's note with info on how to view the drawings.

Kasai: Will you shut up already and let them read the story?

Hiroko-chan103: Ok... ok.

Chiyoko: Here's the story!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

(words) means Author speaking

* * *

"Alright, the test will consist of kunai throwing, ninja star throwing, and the ability to produce three clones." said Iruka. '_This should be easy enough._' thought Kasai. Hiroko and Chiyoko looked confident about passing the test. Iruka started to call the students in random oder. "Chiyoko." he called. "Looks like I'll be the first to go, out of our group of friends." said Chiyoko as she stood up from her seat and walked into the next room. She came back a few minutes later carrying a Konoha headband in her left hand. "That was really easy." said Chiyoko. "That's good." said Hiroko with a smile. "Kasai." called Iruka. Kasai said nothing as she stood up and walked into the next room. Kasai came back in what seemed like five seconds. She was also carrying a Konoha headband in her left hand. "Yoko-chan, you were completely right." said Kasai as she sat down between Hiroko and Chiyoko. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and a few other students were called one after the other. "Uhhgg, am I going to be the last student called?" asked Hiroko as more students were called. "Hiroko." called Iruka. "Finally." said Hiroko as she walked into the next room. Hiroko returned smiling and carrying a Konoha headband in her right hand.

With Hiroko done that signified the end of the genin exam. "Alright listen up, those of you who have passed will meet back here tomorrow for orientation and to meet your senseis." said Iruka. "Ok dismissed." he added and everyone got up and out of their seats and left the classroom. Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko were outside the academy building walking to their apartments together. "Yeah, finally done with school!" shouted Chiyoko as she punched the air with both of her fists. "I know... it's really great we don't have to go back there to learn anymore." said Hiroko cheerfully. "I'm glad I'm out of that place." said Kasai. The three continued to walk together and celebrate their graduation from the academy. They separated as they went to their apartments. Hiroko was jumping/skipping around her apartment because she was still so happy about graduating. Kasai was doing nothing out of the ordinary, she simply sat down on her couch while eating a sugar cookie and watching TV. Chiyoko was still punching the air with her fists as she continued to celebrate the fact that she did not have to go to school anymore.

The next day Kasai, Chiyoko, and Hiroko were sitting in their seats. Kasai was wearing her Konoha headband in a way that it looked like it was attached to the collar of her black shirt. Chiyoko was wearing her headband in the normal way on her forehead. Hiroko was wearing her headband around her waist because of the blue goggles that she wore on her head. Iruka was naming off the members of squads 1 through 6. He then came to squad 7. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." he called. "Ok squad 8.. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." said Iruka. He named off squad 9. "Squad 10... Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." called Iruka. Iruka then called squads 11 and 12. "Alright, squad 13.. Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko. The first six squads plus squads 9, 10, 11, and 12 met their senseis and left. Squad 13 waited with squad 7 for their senseis. A tall blond male who was wearing an Anbu uniform walked in. "Squad 13." he called and Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko stood up. "Ok follow me." said the Anbu as he turned to leave. Kasai, Chiyoko, and Hiroko followed him. "Oh man, now we're the only ones left waiting for our sensei." whined Naruto. "Shut up Naruto. You're so annoying." said Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything and remained seated, while both Sakura and Naruto were standing.

The Anbu took Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko to the top of the cliff that had the Hokage's heads carved into it. This would become their regular meeting place. Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko sat down on the ground in front of the Anbu. "My name is Yuudai Toshi." said the Anbu as he removed his mask. He has blond hair (like I mentioned earlier) that is similar to Kiba's except a little longer and a bit more messier. He has jade green eyes and pale skin. "I am 23 years old and I have served in the Anbu Black Ops for five years." said Toshi. Hiroko and Chiyoko nodded their heads in awe while Kasai did not show any emotion. "Now that you know who I am, I would like to know who you three are." he said with a barely noticeable smile. Hiroko went first. "I'm Misu Hiroko, and I'm 16 years old." The next to go was Chiyoko. "I'm Chiyoko, and I'm 14 years old." (Hiroko and Chiyoko are not stupid or weak, they were held back to keep an eye out for Kasai and her temper because when she got angry at someone she would most likely set them on fire.) Kasai was the last to go. "I'm Kasai." She didn't bother to give her age because she could care less if this Anbu guy knew her age, she found it pointless. "Hm, good now we can go on our first mission tomorrow." said Toshi. Hiroko raised her hand. "Hai?" asked Toshi. "What should we call you besides sensei?" asked Hiroko. "You can call me Toshi if you want." he replied. "Ok." said Hiroko with a nod. "Alright, you're dismissed for today." said Toshi. The three kunoichi nodded and turned and left. '_Hmm, that Hiroko girl is cute and she will be 18 in a few years lucky me." _As Toshi fully comprehended what he had just thought his eyes widened and he shook his head relieving himself of the thought as he walked off toward his house.

* * *

Author's Note: Again I am really sorry if anyone was waiting on this chapter. The rating of the story might be changed to M for later chapters. (those chapters would be anything past chapter 10 or even chapter 15 so you still have a while until we get there)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey I'm back again with another fun filled chapter... so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form... it would be really cool if I did though.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

(author's comments)

* * *

Chiyoko, Kasai, and Hiroko were walking to their meeting place at about 6 o'clock in the morning. They were going to be going on their very first mission so they were anxious. (Well... Kasai wasn't anxious at all it was more Chiyoko and Hiroko, who were nervous) When they arrived at their destination, Toshi was waiting for them. "So, what's our mission?" asked Hiroko "The mission is to escort a very important person back to Rain country." replied Toshi "Hmm... that sounds tougher than a D-ranked mission, I like it." said Chiyoko "And you would be right, your first mission is C-ranked." said Toshi "Now lets get going the important person doesn't like to be kept waiting." he said (This important person is an elder from the Rain village) The three girls nodded and followed Toshi to where the person was waiting. The elder got enjoyment out of ragging on squad 13 about how they were all girls. '_I wonder how long Kasai is going to hold out before she sets the elder on fire?_' thought Hiroko, who noticed Chiyoko look in her direction which probably meant she was thinking the same thing.

They were on their way to Rain country, Kasai was positioned in front of the elder while Chiyoko was to the left of the elder and Hiroko was on the right. Toshi was behind the elder. Out of no where a group of bandits attacked. Kasai roasted three of them in front of her with a wall of fire. Chiyoko took out four with a tree she removed from the ground with her super human strength. Hiroko knocked out three of the bandits with a powerful blast of water from her palms. Toshi killed the remaining four bandits. The elder had a change of opinion about the girls. Instead of thinking of them as weak and useless he thought of them as strong and very skillful. The elder remained silent for the rest of the journey. They encountered a few more bandits along the way but nothing else of interest happened.

Once in Rain country, it didn't take long for them to reach the elder's mansion. It was late so the elder offered squad 13 to stay the night so they could start their return to Fire country well rested. They were each given their own room. Hiroko found that she could not fall asleep so she quietly left her room. She silently walked down the hall and left the mansion. Hiroko regretted leaving the mansion without a jacket because her thin form-fitting blue tank top and her extremely short black shorts didn't provide much warmth. She sat down on the cold stone steps and breathed a sigh and closed her eyes. Hiroko was suddenly blanketed in warmth. She opened her eyes to find a large black jacket wrapped around her. "You know, if you don't wear a coat you'll catch a cold in this weather." said Toshi who was sitting behind Hiroko with his legs on either side of her. Hiroko blushed when she noticed how he was sitting and how close he was to her. "I know, I...I just forgot my jacket in my room." replied Hiroko with a blush on her cheeks. "Well then... I guess it's a good thing I came along." said Toshi with a small smile. He blushed when Hiroko rested against him. "Yeah... I guess it was good." said Hiroko with a hint of sleepiness in her voice. "Sleepy?" asked Toshi in a soft voice. "Yeah..." Hiroko trailed off as she fell asleep. Toshi picked her up gently and carried her back to her room and layed her down on the bed and left the room.

The next morning, Hiroko woke up and found herself in her room and Toshi's jacket was still wrapped around her. She got dressed and went to the bathroom. After that she met up with everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. "Good, you're finally up." said Kasai '_I was going to set the place on fire if she didn't._' she thought "Morning Hiro-chan." said Chiyoko "Where'd you get the jacket?" added Chiyoko "Oh... uh... from Toshi." said Hiroko with a crimson red blush on her face. She handed the jacket back to Toshi and sat down to eat. After breakfast squad 13 packed up and got ready to leave. They thanked the elder for his hospitality and set off back to Konoha.

The three girls were walking together with Toshi behind them. "So... you and Toshi are together?" asked Chiyoko with a smirk. Hiroko blushed and replied, "N...no, he just gave me his jacket because I left without mine." "And when did this take place?" inquired Chiyoko "Last night when I couldn't sleep." replied Hiroko still blushing. "Oh so you were with him in the chilly night air wearing his jacket... so were you two snuggling?" asked Chiyoko still smirking. Hiroko's cheeks turned bright red and she didn't reply. "So I'm guessing that means yes." said Kasai who was also smirking. "You know, lets drop the subject and think of something else to talk about." said Hiroko sounding a little desperate. "So what should we talk about then?" asked Chiyoko "I don't know... something that isn't related to what happened last night." replied Hiroko The girls didn't find anything else to talk about so they walked in silence for the rest of the way back to Konoha.

Once they arrived back in Konoha, they went to their apartments and went to sleep. The next day was a day off for them so they planned to hang out together. Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko met at the same place as they do for missions. "Alright... lets have some training to wake us up." said Kasai as she got into a fighting stance. Both Hiroko and Chiyoko got into fighting stances as well. Kasai was across from Chiyoko and Hiroko. They stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Kasai got fed up with waiting and launched fireballs at Hiroko and Chiyoko. Hiroko quickly put up a barrier of water to protect Chiyoko and herself. Once there was an lull in the fireballs Chiyoko took it for a chance to attack. She swiftly moved around Hiroko's water barrier and dodged the fireballs that Kasai was directing at her. Hiroko took advantage of this and sent a wall of water toward Kasai. Kasai managed to dodge the wall of water but was nearly hit by one of Chiyoko's devastating punches. Kasai grabbed Chiyoko's wrist and using Chiyoko's own momentum to throw her into the water barrier causing it to break and splash water onto herself and Hiroko. Chiyoko then crashed into Hiroko knocking her to the ground. "Ok, I think that's enough for one day." said Hiroko as both she and Chiyoko got up slowly. Kasai looked a little disappointed. "So what should we do now?" asked both Chiyoko and Kasai "I don't know, that little fight of ours seems to have lasted all day." said Hiroko as she looked toward the setting sun. "I guess we can meet up tomorrow and do something." suggested Chiyoko. Hiroko and Kasai nodded in agreement. The three then left to go to their apartments for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did, do you really think I would be posting this on ?

Please go to deviantart (dot) com and look up the drawings of the three main characters. (just type in one of their names) XD

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

(author's comments)

Me: And without anymore interruptions... chapter 5

The next day; Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko decided to separate and go to their favorite spots in Konoha. Kasai went to the training grounds and Chiyoko went to a grassy hill and did some cloud gazing. Hiroko was at the lake swimming and working on her ability to control water. In the training grounds with Kasai, Naruto and Sasuke showed up to train. Kasai kept to her side of the training area as she continued to train. On the grassy hill Chiyoko was joined by none other than Shikamaru. They did not converse because they were too focused on watching the clouds. At the lake Hiroko was joined my Sakura and Ino. They were talking about how cute and awesome Sasuke is. This annoyed Hiroko for reasons unknown to her. "Do you smell smoke?" asked Sakura, Hiroko jumped out of the water and followed the smell of smoke. "Wow... she moves fast." said Ino surprised.

Hiroko ran like the wind as the smell of smoke became more prominent. At the training grounds Kasai was satisfied with how she got rid of the annoying Naruto. She had set Naruto and Sasuke's side of the training area on fire so they both had to get the hell out of there. Hiroko arrived and quickly dowsed the flames with a rain storm she conjured up. "Now, why did you do that?" asked Hiroko with her hands on her hips and looking angry. Kasai looked at her with a smug smirk and said, "It was the only way to get rid of the annoying blond kid and the emo kid." Hiroko sighed and she started to walk with Kasai to go do a little shopping.

In one of the stores Kasai and Hiroko met up with Chiyoko. The girls had fun trying on crazy outfits and laughing at each other. After they were done with that they decided to go eat at the Korean Barbecue Restaurant. They ate and had fun talking about a variety of topics. Once they were finished they payed and left for their apartments. Kasai was sitting on the couch and eating a sugar cookie while watching TV. Chiyoko was in her room preparing to go to sleep. Hiroko was sitting out on her deck and staring at the sky as it changed from a medium blue to a dark blue.

"What are you up to?" asked a familiar voice. Hiroko looked up to see Chiyoko and Kasai sitting on the railing in front of her. "Oh nothing." replied Hiroko with a sigh. Chiyoko smiled (whoa that's rare but not as rare as when Kasai smiles) and said, "How about we have a sleep over? It would also be good because we can all head to the meeting place tomorrow and start our mission a little faster." "Yeah that's a good idea." agreed Hiroko as she pushed the sliding glass door open and let Kasai and Chiyoko enter before herself. The girls set up the living room with the sleeping bags that Hiroko had in her closet and then Kasai popped in _The Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_ movie for them to watch while Hiroko popped some popcorn. Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko laughed and talked after the movie was over.

Kasai suddenly stood up and said, "Alright lets fight like the pirates we are." Both Hiroko and Chiyoko laughed as they stood up and and started to play fight. This continued for some time until slowly but surely each of them fell asleep. Kasai had fallen asleep in a position that looked like she was ready to fight. Chiyoko had fallen asleep on her back with her arms and legs splayed out. Hiroko had fallen asleep on her side with her hands under her head. The room looked like a tornado had hit it, there was popcorn everywhere not to mention that the sleeping bags were strewn around the room as well.

Author's note: sorry for the short chapter but I promise that chapter 6 will be longer.

Hiroko: yeah I sure hope so... although I did like the part where we watch Pirates.

Me: yeah I thought that would be a good movie for you three to watch. Anyway please review so I know that you like the story and maybe even I'll update faster for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... isn't that obvious??

Me: Again I am sorry for the shortness of chappie 5. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. XD

Kasai: Get on with the story... or else you'll just make them bored.

Me: Fine, whatever you say.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/private thoughts_'

(author's comments)

The next morning Kasai, Chiyoko, and Hiroko woke up in the messy living room of Hiroko's apartment. "I think we should head to the meeting spot." said Chiyoko with a yawn as she looked at the clock on the wall. (the time is 7:30 am) Hiroko and Kasai looked at the clock as well and Hiroko said, "Yeah, we're already late." The girls hurried to get dressed. They quickly ate breakfast and left the apartment. Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko walked along the path that lead to their meeting place. "How do you think Toshi-sensei is going to react to us being late?" asked Chiyoko as she looked up at the clouds. Hiroko turned her head toward Chiyoko and said, "I don't know... maybe he won't be mad at all." Kasai remained silent and decided to not comment on this question. The kunoichi arrived at the meeting place but Toshi was nowhere in sight.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing." said Hiroko as she sat down on the ground. Chiyoko sat down next to her and looked back up at the clouds. Kasai was standing behind both Hiroko and Chiyoko with her arms folded over her chest and she had the faint expression of being annoyed. "Sorry I'm late but, my mission didn't end when it was supposed to." said Toshi as he came into view with his dirty Anbu uniform on and his mask was resting on the left side of his head. "So are we going on our mission?" asked Hiroko with her hand raised. Toshi looked at the three girls and replied, "Umm... no. I asked if we could do it tomorrow so I could rest up." "Oh... ok." said Hiroko looking a bit upset. Chiyoko also looked a little disappointed. (she really wanted to go on a mission) Kasai's expression of faint annoyance had not changed with the news of having no mission today.

Instead the girls spared among each other and Toshi supervised. There were a few times in which Toshi had to stop the spar but for the most part the girls were holding back their true power. By the time the spar was over Chiyoko and Hiroko were laying on the ground with their arms and legs spread out and they were breathing heavily. Kasai was standing ready to fight giving no indication of being tired what so ever. "Aww... you two are tired already?" asked Kasai as she moved into a relaxed position. She was a little upset that she could not beat up on Chiyoko and Hiroko anymore. Toshi looked over the group and thought, '_It would seem that I will have to keep a close eye on her..._' Hiroko and Chiyoko slowly stood up and Chiyoko asked, "So what do we do now?" "I guess we could go do some D-ranked missions." suggested Toshi as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well a mission is a mission even if they are way too easy for us." said Chiyoko as both Hiroko and Kasai nodded in agreement. So squad 13 went to the mission room in the academy and did a few of the D-ranked missions Toshi suggested.

After that they all went to dinner. They laughed and talked about various topics ranging from weaponry to people they thought would make cute couples. When they finished they all chipped in to pay the bill. Toshi was the first to leave and go to his apartment. The three kunoichi remained with each other for a little while longer before they left for their apartments. Hiroko was in her apartment cleaning up the massive mess she made along with Chiyoko and Kasai the previous night. Kasai ate a sugar cookie before she left her apartment to go to the training grounds and train. Chiyoko changed in to some orange pajamas and sat atop the roof of the apartment building and did some star gazing. After Hiroko was done cleaning she headed out for a walk. She was wearing a light blue tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts.

While on her walk she saw the silhouette of some one. Hiroko moved closer and saw that the silhouette belonged to Sasuke. Her heart beat quickened as she slowly started to approach him but she stopped shortly after. "Umm... excuse me." said Hiroko nervously. '_Why am I so nervous?_' "What is it... who is there?" asked Sasuke in his usual tone. "Uh... I... I was just on my walk and happened to notice you, I'll be on my way then." said Hiroko with a blush as she turned away. '_Great now I'm blushing._' "Hn... you don't sound like Sakura or Ino, so who are you?" questioned Sasuke who sounded a bit annoyed that he did not know this girl. Hiroko turned back around and replied, "Uh... I... I'm Misu Hiroko." She fidgeted with her fingers behind her back. Sasuke looked over at her, she has ocean blue hair and eyes to match. '_Right she's in that squad with that Kasai girl._' For some reason Sasuke felt like he wanted to spend more time with Hiroko but her didn't know why. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked to be totally truthful he was surprised he asked such a thing. "Uh... well I have a mission so I won't be back until later." said Hiroko with a blush. "That's fine." replied Sasuke. "Ok it's a date then." said Hiroko who covered her mouth when she realized what she said and blushed. "I know what you mean." said Sasuke with the classic Uchiha smirk. Hiroko who was still blushing nodded and turned and left. '_Hn... she's kind of interesting._'

Author's note: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if so please review it will make me happy.

Me: I think this chapter went alright.

Chiyoko: Of course you do... you were the one who wrote it.

Me: yeah well...

Kasai: Great come back.

Me: Whatever. Now it's time to say goodbye to everyone.

Kasai: Do I have to?

Me: Of course.

Kasai: Fine.

Me, Chiyoko, and Kasai: Bye everyone!!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto plain and simple.

Me: Well here is the 7th chapter.

Hiroko: Yay!! I like this chappie!! XD

Me: That's good. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/private thoughts_'

(author's comments)

The next morning Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko arrived at the meeting place and Toshi was already there waiting for them. "So did you get your beauty sleep?" asked Chiyoko with a smirk. Toshi glared at her and said, "Whatever." "Well lets get going on that mission." said Hiroko with a hint of urgency in her voice. With that statement they all set out on the mission. The mission was not very difficult for squad 13 even though it was a B-ranked mission because of this they returned to Konoha earlier than expected. Hiroko was delighted by this because she can now shower and get ready for her "date" with Sasuke. When Hiroko got out of the shower she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her and headed into her room. Hiroko picked out a form-fitting blue tank top and a pair of tight fitting black pants. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and put on some light make-up.

Hiroko didn't know where to meet Sasuke because they hadn't discussed this when they were talking last night. So she just went to the place that she met up with him the previous night. She sat down on the bench that was there. Hiroko didn't wait too long before Sasuke arrived. '_Well that's a little unexpected... she looks pretty cute._' Sasuke shook his head to get rid of that thought. "Hi Sasuke." said Hiroko with a cute little smile on her face. "Hey." replied Sasuke as he sat down next to her on the bench. Hiroko turned to look at him still with that same cute smile and asked, "So what are we going to do or talk about?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and said, "I don't know... we could spar or something." "Hmm..." said Hiroko as she thought about it. "So which would you like to do? Talk or spar?" asked Sasuke as he gave a sideways glance at Hiroko. "How about both? We can spar and talk at the same time." replied Hiroko who was smiling again.

"Fine that sounds good to me." replied Sasuke as he stood up. Hiroko nodded as she stood up as well. They made some distance between each other and turned to face each other in their fighting stances. "So you're in that squad with that Anbu as your sensei." said Sasuke as he charged Hiroko. "Yup. He's nice and a cool person." replied Hiroko as she dodged Sasuke's punch and countered with a punch of her own. Sasuke grabbed Hiroko's wrist just in time to prevent her fist from contacting with his chest. Hiroko broke free from his grasp in time to dodge a powerful kick from Sasuke. "So who is your sensei?" asked Hiroko in between deep breaths. "He's a Jounin and he's chronically late." replied Sasuke who was also breathing heavily. '_I didn't know she was good at taijutsu._' thought Sasuke as he took a little break. "Well that sounds like it would get very annoying." said Hiroko with a small smile. "Yeah you have no idea." replied Sasuke with a smirk. They sparred a little longer before they both decided to call it quits.

"We'll do this again some time." said Hiroko with a smile and a blush. Sasuke looked up at her from where he sat on the bench and said, "Yeah." "Good. Lets meet tomorrow afternoon right here." said Hiroko with a wave as she walked away. '_He really is cute..._' thought Hiroko as she entered her apartment. She gasped when she noticed someone sitting on her couch. "I didn't mean to scare you." said Toshi with a small smile. Hiroko stared at him and said, "Well it's not like I expected you to be here." "Good point." agreed Toshi as he turned his head to look at Hiroko. '_Wow... she is absolutely stunning._' he thought. "What are ya staring at?" asked Hiroko as she cocked her head to the side. Toshi shook his head and replied, "Uh... you." He said the last word quietly but Hiroko heard it and blushed. "So what are you doing here?" asked Hiroko with an expression of curiosity. "I just wanted to see you." replied Toshi with a very light pink blush. Hiroko blushed crimson red and sat down next to Toshi on the couch. Toshi put an arm around Hiroko's shoulders causing her to blush again. They talked until it was late into the night.

Me: Sorry for the short chapter.... I'll try to make it up and write a long chapter 8.

Kasai: Yeah, you better. I mean Chiyoko and I weren't in this chapter for very long.

Chiyoko: Yeah... the next chapter better center around our friendship instead of Hiroko's potential boyfriends.

Hiroko: What's so wrong with that? After all this is a romance story first with friendship second.

Kasai and Chiyoko: Who asked you? Now you're gonna write about us in the next chapter right? Hiroko-chan103.

Me: Yes... I promise to write more about the friendship between Hiroko, Kasai, and Chiyoko in the next chapter, but I will have to write some romantic things between Hiroko and her "guys".

Chiyoko, Kasai, and Hiroko: That's fine.

Me: Ok now that that's over. Please review all of my wonderful readers and if you do review I will make sure to thank you. Also if you could please help me decide on a pairing for this story put that in your review as well. The possible pairings are SasukexHiroko or ToshixHiroko.


End file.
